Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known airfoil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Rotor blades for wind turbines are typically formed by laying up various layers of composite materials in a mold. The use of such a mold typically produces one portion of the rotor blade, which may include for example the pressure side or the suction side. A second mold may be utilized to produce a mating second portion, which may include the other of the pressure side or the suction side. These portions may then be affixed together to produce a rotor blade.
After the shape of a rotor blade has been designed, a mold must be developed based on this shape to produce a rotor blade having the desired shape. Currently, however, the construction of a mold for a new rotor blade is an extremely time-consuming process, in many cases taking up to or over a year. Further, even slight changes in portions of the rotor blade shape require the construction of a new tool that incorporates these changes. The construction of such molds is additionally an expensive process, requiring for example integrated heating systems, support frames, etc. Because each mold can only be utilized for a single rotor blade geometry, the overall process for modifying or redesigning the shape of a rotor blade and then forming the rotor blade is time-consuming and expensive, due in part to the mold construction requirements for each individual rotor blade shape.
Accordingly, improved methods and apparatus for forming rotor blades are desired in the art. In particular, reconfigurable molds and frame assemblies thereof, which allow for the use of the mold to form multiple rotor blades with different shapes, would be advantageous.